One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 12
As Tack runs through the forest, a loud scream comes from a cave. He stops himself and goes inside. He sees Ashlynn and Zozo chained to the wall and a ticking blue orb between them. "Tack!!" Shouted Zozo feeling a surge of relief. "Come on we have to leave now!" "We only have thirty seconds!" Tack, preparing a pucnh, has Zozo scream "THROW IT! NOT PUNCH IT!" Tack grabs it, runs outside, and throws it in the sky. He jumps in the cave, and the time bomb explodes. Ashlynn relaxes, "Now please. Can you free us?" Tack breaks the chains, both Zozo and Ashlynn fall to the ground. "Thanks." Zozo gets up quickly and helps Ashlynn. "Now where's Kent?" "Fighting Chrono." "No! You left him alone?!!" "Yeah." "He's about to do something stupid. No...beyond stupid." She starts to hyperventilate. "Um Tack I think we should take her to the ship." "OKAY!" Tack grabs Ashlynn, and runs back to the ship. "Oh, Zozo, we made friends with Riker and marines!" "WHAT?!" Ashlynn, hearing that, starts to freak out. - On the Attack Pirates ship, Faust was examining Hiroka's condition. She was aging at a constant pace, "This isn't good. Hiroka stay in there. Just a little longer." "I'll try." Her hair turned from a gray to a pure white. A smile formed on her wrinkled face. "Thank you." "ARE YOU TWO MESSING AROUND?!" Brog, sitting down, looks at Faust checking on Hiroka. "WHAT ARE YOU GIVING HER, PIRATE?!" "Stop yelling...." Faust got up to his feet. "Im just waiting for her condition to get better, but she's aging to fast. Practically a year a minute." A tear fell at his feet, "At this rate....I don't know if I can save her." He looks at Brog, His face flushed red and tears rolling down his face. "Brog...How well of a chance do we have in beating Chrono?" "Want me to be honest? With Terry... 100%. But knowing him, he'll only stay on the sidelines... So 40% or 45%, if we all work together. For me, alone... I can kill him. But you'll all get in the way. Pirates... What use are you bastards? What do you bring to us?" "Without us you won't have a damn thing to do all day. We bring you business. And we aren't useless. I started as a marine. Was I useless then?" "YOU THINK I GIVE A CRAP, IF I WAS A MARINE?! If killing you, meant dying... I would do so. I hate all of you. Father. Mother. Son. My friends. My king. My fellow marines. Tell me... Is being a pirate fun? What's fun with killing people? Did you know, I went to an island, that was conquered by pirates, for three years. The census, before the attack, was twenty five thousand people. When I saved them... Only eight hundred people and fifty one were alive. Now... Is being a pirate worth it?" "Don't group me with those murderers!! I may be a pirate....but I'm also a doctor. It's my job to save people's lives, not rip them away! Your fellow marines? I've saved thousands of them! I can't kill! I took an oath as a doctor and as a member of the Gear Pirates, to be kind to everyone you meet unless they have hostile intentions, To not kill any other member if the crew, and not to kill anyone." The old Hiroka grabbed onto Faust's ankle. "Calm down...-Coughs- We are on the same side now.." Her wrinkles grew deeper with each passing second. "Sure... You pirate scum." Brog looks at Hiroka coughing, and he walks close to her. Faust gets up, and Brog knees down. He runs Hiroka's face, and says "You know... You look like my grandmother. I loved her. I would hide behind her knees, when I pranked an adult. She would smack my head, and then the adults head, for chasing me. Now... Your just like her. Dying. But unlike her... You can be saved." Brog stands up, and looks up. "Pirates... You may be scum... All of you... But I can understand some things. Protect her. I'll protect the boat." Brog walks away, and sits back down. "If he is my grandson. I raised him right." Joked Hiroka. "Shush. I need you to relax." He watches over Hiroka. "Hiroka....can you see the future..or the past? I don't know what to ask..but I just wanna know..Do I finally become strong? Can I finally protect those I care for?" She doesn't answer and she slowly falls asleep. "I lied." Faust looks at Brog, and Brog groans. "My grandma died before I was born. My grandpa helped raise me instead." "So why did you lie?" "Easy. She looked... Weak. I felt sorry for her. Even if she was... Pirate scum. Just like you, Kent, Tack, Riker, Chrono... You get the damn picture. Don't you?" "I understand. Under that cold exterior..you're actually nice." "Shut up pirate." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc Category:Nobody700